eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Daenerys Targaryen
|Titel = Königin der Andalen und der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen |Titel_2 = Lord der Sieben Königslande |Titel_3 = Protektor des Reiches (alle selbst ernannt) |Titel_4 = Khaleesi des dothrakischen Meeres |Titel_5 = Prinzessin von Drachenstein |Titel_6 = Königin von Meereen |Titel_7 = Khaleesi des Großen Grasmeers |Adelsfamilie = Haus Targaryen |Herkunft = Kronlande |Kultur = Valyrisch |Geboren = ,Siehe Berechnung für Daenerys Drachenstein |Ehepartner = Drogo |Ehepartner_2 = Hizdahr zo Loraq }} Daenerys Targaryen ist das letzte bekannte Mitglied des Hauses Targaryen am Ende des 3. Jahrhundert. Zunächst lebt sie mit ihrem Bruder Viserys Targaryen in Essos im Exil, wird dann aber mit dem mächtigen Dothraki Khal Drogo vermählt. Nach dessen Tod und dem ihres ungeborenen Kindes zerfällt Drogos Khalasar. Daenerys kann drei Dracheneier zum Schlüpfen bringen und flieht mit einigen Getreuen in die Rote Wüste. Mit letzten Kräften erreichen sie die Handelsstadt Qarth. Nachdem sie sich dort den Hexenmeistern erwehren konnte, schenkt ihr ihr verschmähter Verehrer Xaro Xhoan Daxos drei Schiffe, damit sie die Stadt verlässt. Von Qarth aus segelt Daenerys in die Sklavenbucht, wo sie 8600 Unbefleckte anwirbt und mit ihnen die Sklaven von Astapor befreit. Von dort aus zieht sie nach Yunkai und schließlich nach Meereen, dessen Regierung Daenerys eine Zeit lang übernehmen will, um das Herrschen zu lernen. Inzwischen hat sich allerdings in der Sklavenbucht eine mächtige Allianz gegen sie gebildet, und es kommt zur Belagerung von Meereen, die Daenerys aufzulösen versucht, indem sie den adeligen Hizdahr zo Loraq heiratet, obwohl sie ihr Herz an den Söldner Daario Naharis verloren hat. Als es zu einem Attentatsversuch auf sie kommt, rettet ihr mittlerweile gewachsener Drache Drogon sie in höchster Not und fliegt mit ihr in das Dothrakische Meer. Sie ist eine der Haupt-POV-Charaktere in den Büchern. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Daenerys Targaryen zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Daenerys noch ein junges Mädchen von 13 Jahren. Sie ist klein gewachsen und sehr schön, hat das silberweißes Haar und die veilchenblauen Augen, die für die Targaryen typisch sind. Sie ist wenig empfindlich gegenüber Hitze. In Pentos gewöhnt sie sich an, kochend heiße Bäder zu nehmen, was sie jedoch als angenehm empfindet. Auch das Wasser und das Meer liebt sie. Als Kind hat sie die Meerenge ein halbes hundert Mal zwischen den Freien Städten Essos' überquert, ständig auf der Flucht. thumb|300px|Emilia Clarke als Daenerys in der HBO-Serie ©Daria In ihrer Jugend war Daenerys ein scheues Mädchen mit wenig Selbstbewusstsein. Sie kannte das Leben nur als eines im Exil, der ständigen Flucht und der Furcht vor ihrem jähzornigen und launischen Bruder. Während dieser sein gesamtes Handeln und Denken auf die Rückeroberung des Eisernen Throns lenkt und dabei manische Züge annimmt, sehnt sich Daenerys zunächst nur nach einem Stück Heimat und Sicherheit, das für sie durch das Haus mit der roten Tür symbolisiert wird. Andererseits ist Viserys alles, was ihr von ihrer Familie noch geblieben ist. Um sich Mut zu machen, gewöhnt sie sich an, sich mit dem Satz "Ich bin das Blut des Drachen" Selbstbewusstsein zu geben. Mut findet sie auch in ihrem Glauben: Sie betet gelegentlich zu den Sieben, aber auch zu dem Pferdegott der Dothraki. Ihre Heirat mit Khal Drogo war ein Wendepunkt in ihrem Leben. Während ihrer Reise mit Drogos Khalasar durch das Dothrakische Meer lernt sie, wie eine Khaleesi zu denken und zu reden, und fühlt sich erstmals in ihrem Leben frei und wie eine Prinzessin. Im Laufe der Reise wächst die Liebe zwischen Drogo und Daenerys, und seit sie schwanger wurde, verlangt es ihn noch mehr nach ihr. Obwohl sie schnell merkt, dass ihr Bruder Viserys eigentlich einen schwachen, feigen und grausamen Charakter hat, lässt sie sich von seinem obsessiven Festhalten an dem Gedanken der Rückeroberung "seiner" Königreiche anstecken. Auch sie sieht es als ihr Schicksal an, als letzte aus dem Haus Targaryen diesem Pfad zu folgen. Nichtsdestotrotz bleibt Westeros ein Land, das ihr fremd erscheint, und in dem sie nie gelebt hat. Als Symbol für ihre verlorene Kindheit erinnert sie sich oft an ein "Haus mit einer roten Tür" in Braavos. Erst später erkennt sie, dass Viserys ein boshafter und dummer Mann war, auch wenn sie ihn trotzdem vermisst. Sie hat drei persönliche Dienerinnen, die ihr ihr Bruder Viserys auf ihrer Hochzeit schenkt: Irri für das Reiten, Jhiqui für die dothrakische Sprache und Doreah für die Einweisung in die Kunst der Liebe. Nach Drogos Tod und seiner Verbrennung wird sie Die Unverbrannte genannt oder auch Die Mutter der Drachen. Sturmtochter wird sie genannt, denn als sie zur Welt kam, tobte auf Drachenstein der heftigste Orkan seit Menschengedenken. Die Befreiten aus Yunkai rufen ihr "Mhysa" zu, was in der alten Sprache der Ghiscari "Mutter" heißt. Daenerys' Krone als Königin von Meereen hat die Form des dreiköpﬁgen Drachens ihres Hauses; der Körper ist aus vergoldetem schwerem Schmiedeeisen, die Flügel aus Silber und die drei Köpfe aus Elfenbein, Onyx und Jade. Sie hasst dieses schwere Ungetüm, da sie jedes Mal einen steifen Hals bekommt, wenn sie sie trägt. Einer ihrer Vorfahren hat allerdings einmal gesagt, dass "eine Krone nicht bequem auf dem Kopf sitzen" solle. Biographie Daenerys ist die einzige Tochter und das jüngste Kind von Aerys II. Targaryen und seiner Schwester, der Königin Rhaella. Ihre Mutter wurde mit Daenerys im letzten Monat von Roberts Rebellion schwanger, die die Herrschaft der Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande beendete. Kurz darauf wurde Rhaella mit Viserys nach Drachenstein in Sicherheit geschickt, dem alten Herrschaftssitz der Targaryen. Daenerys wurde während eines heftigen Sturms geboren, der die Reste der Flotte der Targaryen versenkte, daher der Name "Sturmtochter". Ihre Mutter starb im Kindbett. Zu dieser Zeit war der Krieg längst verloren. Robert Baratheon hatte den Eisernen Thron bestiegen und ihr Vater Aerys und der Rest der königlichen Familie war umgebracht worden. So wurden Viserys und Daenerys zu den einzigen bekannten überlebenden Targaryen. Roberts Bruder Stannis baute eine neue Flotte, um Drachenstein einzunehmen. Die dortige Garnison hatte schon den Plan gefasst, die beiden Kinder an König Robert zu verkaufen, aber Ser Willem Darry und ein paar andere Loyale kamen ihnen zuvor und schmuggelten die Kinder ins Exil , indem sie sie nach Braavos brachten, wo sie einige Jahre in einem Haus mit einer roten Tür lebten. Ser Willem war alt und krank, aber Daenerys erinnert sich an ihn als einen stets freundlichen Mann. Nach seinem Tod vertrieben die Diener sie allerdings aus diesem Haus. Vor seinem Tod schloss Willem Darry ein geheimes Bündnis mit Dorne. Per Vertrag wurde festgelegt, dass Viserys Targaryen Arianne Martell heiraten soll, die Tochter und Erbin Fürst Doran Martells. Dafür würde Dorne den Targaryen dabei helfen, den Eisernen Thron zurückzuerobern. Unterzeichnet haben den Vertrag Willem, Dorans Bruder Oberyn Martell und als Zeuge der damalige Seeherr von Braavos. Die loyalen Unterstützer der Targaryen, die die beiden Kinder erzogen, gingen davon aus, dass Viserys der rechtmäßige Thronerbe der Sieben Königslande sei, so übernahm auch Viserys schnell diese Einstellung. Er versprach, sich an den Mördern seines Vaters zu rächen, sein vermeintliches Schicksal zu erfüllen und sein Geburtsrecht durchzusetzen. Viserys und seine Schwester Daenerys flohen von Braavos aus von Stadt zu Stadt, immer verfolgt von den Häschern Roberts, der die Targaryen restlos auslöschen wollte: nach Myr, Tyrosh, Qohor, Volantis, Lys, und schließlich nach Pentos. Anfangs hatten die Magister, Archonten und Handelsherren der Freien Städte sie noch wohlwollend aufgenommen, aber je länger Robert Baratheon auf dem Eisernen Thron saß, desto öfter wurden sie auch abgewiesen. Mittlerweile nennt man Viserys in Pentos' Gassen sogar schon den "Bettlerkönig". Dort fanden sie oder schließlich doch die ersehnte Hilfe, denn der mächtige und einflussreiche Magister Illyrio Mopatis nahm sie unter ihre Fittiche, gewährte ihnen Unterkunft und unterstützte Viserys' Rückeroberungspläne. Als Resultat dieser langen Leidenszeit wurde Viserys immer verbitterter und besessener. Daenerys wurde zur einzigen Zielscheibe seiner Aggressionen, und zuletzt gab er ihr sogar die Schuld an dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Er wurde sogar stolz darauf, seinen Zorn nicht unter Kontrolle halten zu können, was er als Zeichen seiner wahren Herkunft als Targaryen ansah: er nannte diese Ausbrüche "den Drachen wecken". Er sprach oft von der Reinheit des Geschlechts und der valyrischen Tradition, dass aus diesem Grund Bruder und Schwester Ehen eingingen. Daenerys glaubte lange Zeit, dass das auch ihr Schicksal sein würde. Sie war allerdings auch schlau genug, um zu merken, dass die meisten seiner Pläne unrealistische Träumereien waren, und weil sie nie in Westeros gelebt hatte, waren seine Visionen für sie weniger bedeutsam. Stattdessen sehnt sie sich nach einem ruhigen Zufluchtsort, der für sie symbolisiert wird durch die rote Tür in Braavos. Vor diesem Hintergrund wuchs Daenerys zu einer eher schüchternen und unterwürfigen jungen Frau heran. thumb|350px|Daenerys Unterkunft im Palast von Illyrio (von Franz Miklis ©FFG) Daenerys und ihr Bruder fanden schließlich die ersehnte Hilfe in Pentos, wo der mächtige und einflussreiche Magister Illyrio Mopatis ihnen seit etwa oder Unterschlupf gewährte und Viserys' Rückeroberungspläne unterstützte. Viserys versprach ihm dafür das Amt des Meisters der Münze, sobald er den Eisernen Thron bestiegen habe, und sagte ihm, er könne sich zudem eine Burg als seinen Sitz aussuchen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Daenerys und ihr Bruder befinden sich seit etwa einem halben Jahr bei Magister Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos, der eine Hochzeit zwischen Daenerys und dem mächtigen Dothraki Khal Drogo arrangiert. Als Gegenleistung soll Drogo Viserys' Rückeroberung der Sieben Königslande mit 10.000 Reiterkriegern unterstützen. Daenerys fürchtet sich vor dem düster und hart wirkenden Drogo, obendrein hatte sie immer damit gerechnet, irgendwann ihren Bruder heiraten zu müssen. Trotzdem beugt sie sich letztlich Viserys' Willen, denn sie hat gelernt, dessen Jähzorn und Wutausbrüche zu vermeiden, indem sie stets tat, was er von ihr verlangte. Die Zeit bis zu ihrer Hochzeit verbringt Daenerys mit ihrem Bruder, Illyrio Mopatis und Ser Jorah Mormont in Illyrios Villa, während Drogo mit den Dothraki die Hochzeit vor der Stadtmauer Pentos' vorbereitet. Jorah befindet sich in der Zwischenzeit in Diensten der Targaryen-Geschwister. Bei der Hochzeit erhält Daenerys verschiede kostbare Geschenke, unter anderem drei versteinerte Dracheneier von Illyrio, die drei Dienerinnen Irri, Jhiqui und Doreah von ihrem Bruder und ein silbergraues Fohlen von Drogo. Sie ist zunächst beängstigt von der fremden und barbarischen Kultur der Dothraki und von dem, was sie in der Hochzeitsnacht erwartet, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass Drogo ein einfühlsamer und zärtlicher Liebhaber ist, sodass Daenerys sich ihm schließlich in der Nacht hingibt. Bei einem Ausritt berichtet Robert Baratheon Eddard Stark, dass er über Ser Jorah Mormont, der für Lord Varys als Spion arbeitet, von Daenerys' Hochzeit erfahren habe. Er plant ein Attentat auf Daenerys, weil er sich vor einer dothrakischen Invasion fürchtet. Nach der Hochzeit reitet Daenerys mit ihrem Bruder in Drogos Khalasar durch das Dothrakische Meer nach Vaes Dothrak und lernt dabei, sich wie eine Khaleesi zu benehmen. Ser Jorah erklärt ihr viel über die dothrakischen Sitten und die Landschaft. Sie fühlt sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben frei und wie eine Prinzessin, während ihr Körper sich allmählich an das harte Leben in der Steppe gewöhnt. Ein erster Wendepunkt auf der Reise ereignet sich, als Viserys sie wieder einmal in einem Wutanfall angreift und sie ihn zurückstößt - zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Ihr Leibwächter Jhogo züchtigt ihn mit seiner Peitsche, bevor er erneut angreifen kann, und Daenerys befiehlt, ihm das Pferd wegzunehmen und damit, nach dothrakisches Sitte, jede Würde und Ehre. Sie bemerkt, dass sie ihn eigentlich schon immer für einen Schwächling gehalten hat und dass sie nicht glaubt, dass er den Eisernen Thron zurückerobern könne. Nun verliert sie auch ihre Angst vor Drogo und eines Nachts bringt sie ihn dazu, sie nicht wie gewohnt von hinten zu nehmen, sondern sich unter sie zu legen. In dieser Nacht wird sie schwanger. Etwas später kommt es zu einem geheimen Treffen zwischen zwei Männern in Königsmund. Sie unterhalten sich über einen Plan, dem Haus Targaryen zur Rückkehr auf den Thron zu verhelfen. Es handelt sich vermutlich um Lord Varys und Illyrio Mopatis. Während Varys sagt, dass die Zeit dränge, weil Eddard Stark als neue Hand des Königs immer mehr Geheimnissen auf die Spur käme, entgegnet Illyrio, dass sich der Khal mit seiner Invasion Zeit lassen werde, bis sein Sohn geboren sei. Wenig später beschließen Robert Baratheon und der Kleine Rat, Daenerys und ihren Bruder umbringen zu lassen. Allein Eddard Stark und Ser Barristan Selmy finden dieses Vorgehen unehrenhaft und sprechen sich dagegen aus. Viserys musste nach dem Vorfall im dothrakischen Meer einen Tag lang zu Fuß hinter dem Khalasar hergehen. Die Dothraki hatten ihn "Khal Rhae Mhar" getauft, den "König mit den wunden Füßen". Dann hatte Drogo ihm am nächsten Tag angeboten, auf einem Karren mitzufahren, was Viserys dankend tat in der Annahme, dass dies als Entschuldigungsgeste gemeint war. Bei den Dothraki allerdings fahren nur die Schwachen mit Karren, und so verhöhnten die Dothraki ihn nun als den "Karrenkönig". Daenerys fleht Ser Jorah an, es ihrem Bruder nicht zu sagen, um ihm die Scham zu ersparen. Erst nach Anwendung einiger Tricks, die Doreah ihr gezeigt hatte, war Drogo damit einverstanden, dass Viserys wieder an der Spitze der Kolonne mitreiten durfte. In Vaes Dothrak angekommen berichtet Cohollo ihr, dass Drogo mit seinen Blutreitern auf die Mutter aller Berge steigen wird, um den Göttern zu danken. Daenerys ist erfreut darüber, einen ruhigen Abend verbringen zu können und lädt ihren Bruder ein, weil sie ihm neue dotkhrakische Kleider schenken möchte, damit er bei den Dothraki wie ein König angesehen wird. Der Abend verläuft allerdings gänzlich anders als erhofft, denn Viserys sieht diese Geschenke als Beleidigung an und besteht auf seiner Meinung, dass die Dothraki ein unzivilisiertes und dreckiges Reitervolk seien. Die Situation eskaliert, als er sie bedroht und anfasst, Daenerys schlägt ihn mit einem schweren Gürtel ins Gesicht und befiehlt ihm, ihre Unterkunft zu verlassen. Dabei droht sie ihm, dass er beten solle, dass Drogo davon nie etwas erführe, denn sonst werde er sicher sterben. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell In Vaes Dothrak muss sie vor den Dosh Khaleen ein Schwangerschaftsritual absolvieren. Sie meistert die Prüfung und verkündet im Anschluss, dass ihr Sohn Rhaego, benannt nach ihrem Bruder Rhaegar, heißen soll. Anschließend findet eine Prozession statt, die zum Schoß der Welt führt, einem See vor der Stadt, wo sie sich reinigt. Zurück in Vaes Dothrak findet ein großes Fest statt, auf dem der betrunkene Viserys erscheint und Daenerys mit einem Schwert bedroht, obwohl Waffen in Vaes Dothrak streng verboten sind. Er fordert, dass Drogo endlich den Preis für die Heirat mit seiner Schwester entrichtet. Drogo steigt von seinem Ehrenplatz herab und krönt bzw. tötet Viserys mit einer "Krone" aus flüssigem Gold. Daenerys, die ihren Bruder zum ersten Mal als völlig fremden Menschen wahrnimmt, schaut sich die Szene recht regungslos an und denkt, dass er gar kein Drache gewesen sein kann, denn Feuer könne dem Drachen nichts anhaben. In der Folgezeit versucht sie vergeblich, Drogo davon zu überzeugen, nach Westeros zu ziehen, um die Sieben Königslande zu erobern. Als Daenerys aber einen Tag auf dem Westlichen Markt verbringt und dort fast von einem Weinhändler in Robert Baratheons Auftrag vergiftet wird, entscheidet er sich um und erklärt wütend, dass er seinem ungeborenen Sohn den Eisernen Thron schenken werde, auf dem schon Daenerys' Vorfahren gesessen haben. Das Khalasar reist plündernd weiter Richtung Südosten, um die Besiegten zu versklaven und in der Sklavenbucht zu verkaufen. Bei einem dieser Überfälle auf eine Siedlung der Lhazareen findet Daenerys schließlich Anstoß am brutalen Vorgehen der Dothraki und sie unterbindet mehrere Vergewaltigungen. Einige der Krieger sind darüber stark erbost und beschweren sich bei Drogo, dem ihre Wildheit allerdings gefällt und sie unterstützt. Drogo wurde bei den Kämpfen verletzt. Eine Heilerin der Lhazareen mit Namen Mirri Maz Duur bietet ihre Dienste an, und obwohl Drogos Blutreiter glauben, dass sie eine Maegi ist, überzeugt Daenerys' ihren Gemahl, sich behandeln zu lassen. Auch fragt sie Mirri, ob sie ihr bei der Geburt helfen könne. Einige Tage später ist Drogo so geschwächt von seiner Wunde, die er nicht nach Mirri Maz Duurs Empfehlung hat heilen lassen, dass er vom Pferd stürzt. Daenerys befiehlt, an Ort und Stelle das Lager aufzuschlagen, wobei Drogos Blutreiter schon murren, weil sie von ihr keine Befehle annehmen wollen. Ser Jorah schaut sich die Wunde an und sagt, dass Drogo die Nacht nicht überleben wird und sie am besten sofort fliehen sollten, denn im Falle seines Todes seien sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind in höchster Gefahr. Daenerys weigert sich und ist bereit, alles für sein Leben zu tun. Sie lässt Mirri Maz Duur kommen und lässt sich auf ein Blutmagie-Ritual ein. Als die Blutreiter wieder erscheinen und das Ritual aufhalten wollen, kommt es zum Kampf mit Daenerys Khas: Ser Jorah, Aggo, Jhogo, Rakharo und Quaro können die drei Blutreiter töten, wobei Quaro ums Leben kommt. Während des Kampfes setzen Daenerys' Wehen ein. Da die Hebammen der Dothraki nun zu viel Angst vor ihr haben, wird sie zu Mirri Maz Duur gebracht, obwohl das Ritual noch im vollen Gange ist. Einige Tage voller Fieberträume folgen. Als Daenerys wieder erwacht, erfährt sie von ihrer Fehlgeburt und Drogos bemitleidenswertem Zustand. Auch dessen Khalasar hat sich aufgelöst. Die meisten folgen jetzt Pono, der sich zum neuen Khal ausgerufen hat. Sie lässt Mirri Maz Durr festnehmen und versucht eine Nacht lang, Drogo wieder mit Leben zu erfüllen, doch als sie merkt, dass das keinen Sinn hat, erstickt sie ihn mit einem Seidenkissen. Als Drogo verbrannt wird, hält Daenerys eine Rede an ihr verbliebenes Volk, dann schenkt sie den drei Kämpfern ihres Khas Waffen und verlangt von ihnen den Eid eines Blutreiters, doch sie sagen, das entspräche nicht den Bräuchen der Dothraki. Trotzdem wollen sie sie weiterhin beschützen. thumb|300px|Daenerys steigt unverletzt und mit ihren drei Drachen aus den Flammen (von Michael Komarck ©Green Ronin) Der Rote Komet erscheint und Daenerys deutet das als Zeichen, mit dem Ritual zu beginnen. Als sie den Scheiterhaufen entzündet, hat sie Visionen von Drogo, der in den Flammen auf sein Pferd steigt und ihr zulächelt. Einer Intuition folgend geht sie mitten in die Flammen hinein. Nachdem der Scheiterhaufen abgebrannt ist, findet Ser Jorah sie in der Asche, ihre Haare und Kleider versengt, aber lebend und unversehrt. Zwei Drachen saugen an ihren Brüsten und ein dritter ruht auf ihrer Schulter. All ihre Kämpfer, Dienerinnen und Mitglieder des Khalasars knien vor ihr nieder. Die drei Kämpfer ihres Khas schwören ihr nun den Eid eines Blutreiters. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Daenerys folgt mit ihrem Khalasar dem Roten Kometen, den sie im Gegensatz zu den Dothraki für ein gutes Omen hält, in die Rote Wüste, wobei ihr auch nichts anderes übrig bleibt, wenn sie nicht Opfer von einem der neuen Khals werden will. Mit letzter Kraft und vielen Verlusten treffen sie auf die Ruinenstadt Vaes Tolorro, wo Daenerys das Khalasar rasten lässt. An einem Abend erzählt Ser Jorah ihr von Lynesse Hohenturm und seiner unglücklichen zweiten Ehe. Dabei bemerkt Daenerys, dass Jorah sie begehrt, dass sie seine Gefühle aber nicht erwidern kann, selbst wenn sie es versucht. An einem der nächsten Tage schickt sie ihre drei Blutreiter aus, um das Land zu erkunden. Aggo und Rakharo kehren erfolglos zurück, aber Jhogo ist auf die Große Stadt Qarth getroffen und kehrt mit den drei Gesandten Xaro Xhoan Daxos, Pyat Pree und Quaithe zurück, die die Drachen mit eigenen Augen sehen wollen. Die drei Gesandten laden sie ein, in die Stadt Qarth einzuziehen, wo Xaro Xhoan Daxos Daenerys und ihrem Khalasar einen Flügel seines gigantischen Palastes zur Verfügung stellt. Aber auch der Hexenmeister Pyat Pree zeigt großes Interesse für Daenerys. Am Tag ihrer Ankunft erfährt Daenerys außerdem vom Tod König Roberts und vom Bürgerkrieg in Westeros. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Durch Xaro Xhoan Daxos erhält sie eine Audienz bei den Reingeborenen, die aber ihre Bitte, ihr mit Schiffen der Flotte der reich verzierten Galeeren zu helfen, ablehnen. Auf dem Heimweg durch die Stadt schaut Daenerys einem Feuermagier zu, als plötzlich Quaithe erscheint und ihr erklärt, dass die Magier nur wegen der Drachen mehr Macht hätten. Sie müsse die Stadt bald verlassen, sonst würden die Qartheen sie nicht mehr gehen lassen, und sie rät ihr, nach Asshai zu gehen, da sie nur dort die Wahrheit erfahren könne. Daenerys besucht das Haus der Unsterblichen, um Hilfe oder Ratschläge zu erhalten. Pyat Pree geleitet sie zu einer Seitentür und gibt ihr Tipps, wie sie sich im Haus verhalten soll. Unter dem Einfluss von Abendschatten erlebt sie einige Visionen, bevor sie schließlich von den Unsterblichen angegriffen wird. Drogon, den sie die ganze Zeit bei sich führt, kommt ihr zu Hilfe und verbrennt die schemenhaften Wesen, sodass Daenerys nach draußen kommen kann, wo Pyat Pree sie mit einem Messer angreift. Drogon und ihre Blutreiter strecken den Hexenmeister nieder. Nachdem Xaro ihr unmissverständlich klar macht, dass weder er noch die anderen mächtigen Familien aus Qarth Daenerys länger in der Stadt dulden wollen, sucht sie am Hafen nach geeigneten Schiffen für ihre Drachen und ihr Khalasar. Sie versucht es bei den Schiffen aus Westeros und den Freien Städten, zunächst jedoch erfolglos. Schließlich lernt sie Barristan Selmy kennen, der sich zunächst als Arstan Weißbart ausgibt, und seinen Gefährten, den Starken Belwas. Sie retten sie vor einem Attentat eines Betrübten Mannes und eröffnen ihr, dass sie von Illyrio Mopatis geschickt wurden, der sie mit drei Schiffen wieder nach Pentos bringen möchte. Daenerys willigt ein. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter thumb|450px|Daenerys kauft die Unbefleckten von Kraznys (von Joshua Cairós ©FFG) Auf der Überfahrt nach Pentos kann Ser Jorah Daenerys davon überzeugen, die Route zu ändern und nach Astapor in die Sklavenbucht zu fahren, um dort Unbefleckte zu kaufen und in Dienst zu nehmen und über Land nach Pentos zu marschieren. Im Überschwang ihrer Zustimmung zu seinem Plan küsst er sie plötzlich und gesteht ihr seine Liebe. Zunächst lässt Daenerys den Kuss geschehen, rügt Ser Jorah dann aber, dass sie seine Königin sei. Später weicht sie ihm aus und achtet darauf, dass sie nie alleine sind. In Astapor führt Kraznys mo Nakloz ihr 1000 Unbefleckte auf dem Platz des Stolzes vor. Missandei, ein 10-jähriges Mädchen, übersetzt für Kraznys, dabei versteht Daenerys jedes Wort, das er sagt, will ihn aber täuschen, um mehr über den Sklavenhändler zu erfahren. Dieser beschimpft sie fortlaufend, weil er denkt, dass sie die Valyrische Sprache nicht versteht. Missandei übersetzt für ihn, lässt aber die Beschimpfungen aus. Im Anschluss ist Daenerys hin und her gerissen: Arstan rät ihr vom Kauf der Kriegersklaven ab, weil Sklaverei in Westeros verpönt sei, Ser Jorah allerdings betont den Nutzen, den die Unbefleckten darstellen. Daenerys begibt sich mit ihrem Gefolge in eine der Pyramiden der Guten Herren, wo sie verkündet, dass sie alle 8600 Unbefleckte kaufen wolle und dafür einen ihrer Drachen hergeben will. Als Dank schenkt Kraznys ihr Missandei. Auf dem Heimweg bietet Daenerys Missandei die Freiheit an und gleichzeitig, sie als Zofe einzustellen, was das junge Mädchen sofort annimmt. In der folgenden Nacht schläft sie unruhig und träumt von ihrem Bruder Rhaegar Targaryen. Am nächsten Tag begleiten alle Gefolgsleute Daenerys auf den Platz der Strafe, wo die Unbefleckten in Reih und Glied stehen. Nachdem der Handel abgeschlossen worden ist, befiehlt Daenerys ihren Drachen und den Unbefleckten, die Guten Herren zu töten. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Sie überlässt die Regierung von Astapor einem kleinen Rat von drei Männern und zieht mit ihrem Heer nach Norden die Sklavenbucht entlang. Vor Yunkai stellt sich ihnen ein Heer aus Sklavensoldaten und Söldnern entgegen. Daenerys lädt die Söldner zu Verhandlungen ein und bietet ihnen an, die Seite zu wechseln. Einer der drei Hauptmänner der Sturmkrähen namens Daario Naharis tötet seine beiden Kollegen in der Nacht und wechselt zu Beginn der Schlacht von Yunkai die Seiten. Die Zweitgeborenen können nicht kämpfen, weil sie sich mit Wein betrunken haben, den Daenerys ihnen geschenkt hat. Die Schlacht wird mit geringen Verlusten gewonnen, und nach drei Tagen Belagerung beugen sich die Weisen Herren den Forderungen Daenerys': die Sklaven werden aus der Stadt in die Freiheit entlassen und empfangen Daenerys mit dem Wort "Mhysa", was in der Sprache der Ghiscari "Mutter" bedeutet. Nach der Schlacht von Yunkai schließen sich auch die Zweitgeborenen unter ihrem neuen Anführer Ben Pflum Daenerys an. Als sich Daenerys' Heer Meereen nähert, verwenden die Großen Herren die Taktik der verbrannten Erde: sie holzen alle Wälder ab, fahren die Ernte ein und verbrennen die restlichen Felder und vergiften alle Brunnen. Außerdem nageln sie 163 Sklavenkinder an jeden Meilenpfosten, der zur Stadt führt, schlitzen ihnen die Bäuche auf und nageln sie so fest, dass ihre Arme in Richtung Meereen zeigen. Als sie die Stadt erreichen, schickt die Stadt einen reitenden Helden heraus, der Daenerys auffordert, ebenfalls einen Helden zu schicken. Ben Pflum erklärt, dass dieser Mann Oznak zo Pahl heißt. Daenerys schickt den Starken Belwas, der Oznak mit Leichtigkeit besiegt und ihn köpft. Nach dem Kampf hält Daenerys einen Kriegsrat ab und entscheidet sich dafür, die Stadt anzugreifen statt an ihr vorbeizuziehen, weil die 80000 Menschen in ihrem Tross Essen brauchen. Drei Viertel davon sind Befreite. Dann begleitet er sie auf einen Ausritt in das Lager der Befreiten. Dort wird Daenerys von Mero angegriffen, der sich unbemerkt an sie heranschleichen konnte und sie mit einem Schwert bedroht. Arstan schaltet ihn mit seinem Hartholzstab aus, und die Befreiten fallen mit Messern und Steinen über Mero her. Zurück in Daenerys' Lager fordert Ser Jorah Arstan auf, sich zu erklären, und Arstan deckt seine wahre Identität auf, erklärt aber auch, dass Ser Jorah Daenerys seit ihrer Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo ausspioniert hat. Wütend schickt Daenerys beide hinaus. Für die folgende Belagerung von Meereen lässt Daenerys ihre drei Schiffe auseinanderbauen und aus dem Holz Rammen, Schutzschilde, Leitern und Katapulte bauen. Die blutigen und erbitterten Kämpfe gehen den ganzen Tag über bis tief in die Nacht, aber schließlich kann einer der Rammen das Osttor aufbrechen. Daenerys will den Angriff durch das Osttor selbst anführen, doch ihre Hauptmänner können sie alle gemeinsam davon abhalten und es ist das erste Mal, dass sie einer Meinung sind. Zeitgleich hatte ein kleiner Trupp, darunter Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah und der Starke Belwas, einen geheimen Weg durch die Abwasserkanäle der Stadt gefunden und die Stadt mit Hilf der Kampfsklaven aus den Arenen von innen infiltriert. Nachdem die Stadt gefallen ist, gibt es Plünderungen, und die Befreiten brauchen fast eine Stunde, um den Weg durch die Toten frei zu machen für Daenerys. Als sie durch die Straßen reitet, jubeln ihr die befreiten Sklaven mit blutigen Händen zu. Die Großen Herren sind auf dem Platz vor der Großen Pyramide zusammengetrieben worden. Daenerys befiehlt ihnen, ihr genau 163 Anführer zu stellen, damit der Rest verschont bleibe. Dann lässt sie die 163 Männer an Holzpfähle nageln, so wie diese zuvor die Kinder an der Straße von Yunkai getötet hatten, und jeder muss dabei mit dem Arm auf den nächsten zeigen. Auf ihrer ersten Hofversammlung erfährt sie zunächst, dass in Astapor der von ihr eingesetzte Rat von einem ehemaligen Schlachter namens Cleon abgelöst worden ist, der sich zum König erhoben hat und Baenerys nun ein Bündnis gegen Yunkai anbietet, das sich angeblich für einen Krieg gegen sie rüstet. Ein zweiter Bittsteller möchte Sklaven eintauschen, und Daenerys erlaubt, dass jeder, der sich freiwillig verkaufen möchte, um in den Freien Städten ein besseres Leben zu führen, dies tun darf. Als nächstes begnadigt sie Ser Barristan, der ihr anbietet, ihr alles über ihren Vater zu erzählen, was sie wissen möchte, und verbannt Ser Jorah, weil er ihrer Meinung nach einen viel schlimmeren Verrat begangen habe als Barristan. Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht entscheidet sie, eine Zeitlang in Meereen zu herrschen, bevor sie weiter nach Westen zieht. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Maester Aemon erzählt Samwell Tarly, wie sie früher geglaubt hatten, Rhaegar Targaryen sei der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, und wie dieser später dachte, es sei sein Sohn Aegon Targaryen. Durch die Erzählung Xhondo Dhorus wird Aemon nun klar, dass sie sich alle getäuscht hatten und dass Daenerys diejenige sei, die verheißen wurde, was durch die Existenz ihrer Drachen beweisen sei. Er bedauert sehr, dass er schon so alt ist, denn er hätte sehr gerne noch mit Daenerys gesprochen. Kurze Zeit später stirbt Maester Aemon. Als Sam Altsass erreicht und die Botschaft Erzmaester Marwyn erzählt, reist dieser sofort in die Sklavenbucht ab, um Daenerys vor den anderen Maestern zu erreichen und sie zu warnen, da er glaubt, sie wollten unter allen Umständen vermeiden, dass die Magie und Drachen zurück in die Welt kommen. Als Arianne Martell ihren Vater Fürst Doran Martell nach der gescheiterten Entführung von Myrcella Baratheon damit konfrontiert, dass sie seit Jahren denke, er wolle ihren Bruder Quentyn Martell an ihrer Stelle Dorne vererben, erklärt er ihr widerwillig seinen geheimen Plan: Quentyn sollte tatsächlich einmal Fürst von Dorne werden, allerdings sollte Arianne dafür Viserys Targaryen heiraten und mit ihm zusammen die Sieben Königslande zurückerobern. Da Viserys nun aber tot ist, ist Quentyn nach Essos aufgebrochen, um Daenerys Targaryen zu suchen. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Nachdem Daenerys Targaryen die Regierung von Meereen übernommen hat, sichern Ben Pflum und seine Zweitgeborenen den Weg nach Süden, um einen Angriff aus Yunkai zu verhindern. Ihre Blutreiter sollen indes das Hinterland der Stadt unterwerfen, wo immer noch Tausende Sklaven auf den Feldern und den Minen der reichen Meereener arbeiten müssen. Daario Naharis und die Sturmkrähen hat sie zu den Lhazareen geschickt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass diese die Handelsrouten über Land und über den Skahazadhan wieder freigeben. Gleichzeitig etabliert sich eine Meuchelmörderbande in den Straßen der Stadt, die sich Söhne der Harpyie nennen. Zunächst töten sie nur unbewaffnete Befreite, doch dann ermorden sie auch den ersten Unbefleckten: Tapferer Schild war trotz Daenerys' Warnung nachts allein auf den Straßen unterwegs gewesen und wurde von mehreren Angreifern getötet. Mit seinem Blut haben die Mörder eine Harpyie an die Wand gemalt, und dem Unbefleckten haben sie die Wangen aufgeschnitten und die Geschlechtsteile einer Ziege in den Hals gestopft. Wenig später empfängt sie Reznak mo Reznak, den Seneschall von Meereen, und Skahaz mo Kandaq, einen Schurschädel, der sich als einer der ersten Sklavenhändler zu Daenerys bekannt hat und somit einer der erklärten Feinde der Söhne der Harpyie geworden ist. Er fordert brutale Vergeltung für den Tod des Unbefleckten, wenn es der einzige bleiben soll, wovon Reznak erschrocken abrät. Daenerys dankt ihm für seinen Rat, dann hält sie Hof. Der Gesandte Ghael aus Astapor erscheint ein weiteres Mal, und diesmal bietet er Daenerys in Cleons Namen ein Bündnis gegen Yunkai an, das sie ablehnt, weil sie weiß, dass Cleon selbst die Sklaverei in Astapor wieder eingeführt hat, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die einstigen Sklaven nun die Herren sind. Anschließend lehnt sie Hizdahr zo Loraqs erneute Bitte ab, die Kampfarenen wieder zu eröffnen, da sie ein fundamentaler Teil der Tradition Meereens seien. Daenerys weigert sich aber auch dieses Mal. Der nächste Bittsteller Grazdan zo Galare, ein einflussreicher Adeliger, fordert indirekte Entschädigung von ein paar ehemaligen Sklavinnen, die einen eigenen Laden eröffnet haben, aber Daenerys weist die Forderung zurück und zwingt Grazdan sogar dazu, ihnen seinerseits eine Entschädigung zu leisten. Die meisten Fälle behandeln das Unrecht, das bei den Plünderungen nach der Eroberung der Stadt geschehen sind, aber Daenerys hat einen allgemeinen Straferlass verkündet. Dann fordern noch einige Bauern Entschädigung für Schafe, die die drei Drachen getötet haben sollen, wobei sich Daenerys nicht sicher ist, ob die Entschädigungen wirklich alle berechtigt sind, doch am Ende tritt ein Mann vor, der von Trauer gezeichnet ist, und zeigt Daenerys die verkohlten Knochen seines Kindes. Parallel zu den Entwicklungen in Meereen formiert sich in den Freien Städten eine Gruppe von Unterstützern für Daenerys, ohne dass sie davon weiß. Die Initiatoren dieser Gruppe sind Magister Illyrio Mopatis und Varys, der nach Tyrion Lennisters Flucht aus Königsmund ebenfalls untergetaucht ist. Tyrion wird unbemerkt nach Pentos und später an die Rhoyne gebracht, von wo aus er nach Volantis aufbrechen soll, um Jon Connington zu treffen, der sich als "Greif" ausgibt. Auch die berühmt-berüchtigte Goldene Kompanie wurde aus ihrem Vertrag mit Myr herausgekauft, damit sie Daenerys unterstützen kann. Was Magister Illyrio allerdings nicht eingeplant hat, ist die Entscheidung Daenerys', eine Zeit lang in Meereeen zu regieren. Er rechnet damit, dass sie mit ihrem Heer weiter über Mantarys nach Westen zieht. Nach der Nacht, in der gleich neun Menschen von den Söhnen der Harpyie ermordet werden, davon sechs Unbefleckte und drei Befreite, ordnet Daenerys an, dass die Unbefleckten nicht mehr in der Stadt patrouillieren sollen, stattdessen lässt sie eine neue Stadtwache aufstellen, bestehend aus Befreiten und Schurschädeln. Von jeder Pyramide und hohen Familie Meereens sollen dafür hundert Goldstücke verlangt werden als Blutsteuer für jeden Befreiten, der bislang von den Söhnen der Harpyie ermordet worden ist. Skahaz scheint das zu gefallen, doch er warnt Daenerys, dass die Großen Herren vom Haus von Zhak und vom Haus von Merreq planen, die Stadt zu verlassen. Daenerys will sie ziehen lassen, allerdings sollen dann all ihr Gold und ihre Lebensmittel beschlagnahmt werden. Reznak mo Reznak wirft ein, dass die Adeligen vermutlich nur auf ihre Landsitze ziehen wollen und sich hauptsächlich um die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder fürchten, woraufhin Daenerys anordnet, dass jeweils zwei Kinder aus allen Pyramiden als Pagen und Mundschenke in Meereen behalten werden sollen, damit sich die Edlen nicht dem Gegner anschließen. Später in der Nacht erscheint Quaithe bei ihr auf der Terrasse der Großen Pyramide. Quaithe erklärt Daenerys, dass die Glaskerzen wieder brennen würden, und dass als nächstes die Fahle Mähre käme, und dann die anderen folgen würden: der Krake, die Dunkle Flamme, der Löwe und der Greif, der Sohn der Sonne und der Mimendrache. Sie rät Daenerys, dass sie keinem von ihnen trauen solle. Sie sagt ihr, sie solle sich an die Unsterblichen erinnern und sich vor dem parfümierten Seneschall in Acht nehmen. Daenerys ist verwirrt, und sie fordert Quaithe auf, ihr zu sagen, was sie will. Quaithe behauptet, dass sie ihr nur den rechten Weg zeigen will. Daenerys erinnert sich an Quaithes Worte: dass sie nach Norden gehen müsse, um nach Süden zu gelangen, und nach Osten, um nach Westen zu kommen. Um vorwärtszukommen, müsse sie rückwärts gehen, und um das Licht zu berühren, unter dem Schatten gehen. Daenerys wird wütend, und als sie Quaithe etwas befehlen will, unterbricht sie sie und rät ihr erneut, sich an die Unsterblichen zu erinnern. Daenerys erinnert sich an ihre Prophezeiung und daran, dass sie sie das "Kind der Drei" genannt haben, und dass sie ihr drei Hengste versprochen haben, drei Feuer und dreifachen Verrat - einen des Blutes wegen, einen des Goldes wegen und einen aus Liebe. Dann erscheint Missandei und Quaithe ist verschwunden. Als Hizdahr zo Loraq zum siebten Mal bei Daenerys vorstellig wird mit seiner Bitte, die Kampfarenen wieder zu eröffnen, begleiten Ihn auch die Arenakämpfer Goghor der Gigant, Khrazz, Barsena Schwarzhaar, Camarron der Gnadenlose, die Gesprenkelte Katze, Furchtloser Ithoke und Belaquo Beinbrecher um seiner Petition Nachdruck zu verleihen. Denn auch Sie alle wollen wieder in den Arenen kämpfen, denn nur dies können sie und nur hier wird Ihnen Ehre und Ruhm zuteil. Sogar der Tod in der Arena wird als ehrenhaft und würdevoll angesehen. Xaro Xhoan Daxos folgt Daenerys' Einladung nach Meereen, denn sie hofft, mit ihm ein Handelsbündnis abschließen zu können, um die Wirtschaft Meereens wieder ankurbeln zu können. Xaro berichtet ihr von der Niederlage des Metzgerkönigs Cleon gegen Yunkai, und, dass die Yunkai'i inzwischen mehrere Söldnerheere angeheuert haben: die Kompanie der Katze, die Langen Lanzen, die Verwehten und Gerüchten zufolge sogar die Goldene Kompanie. Außerdem hätten sie Bündnisse mit Tolos und Mantarys geschlossen, was Daenerys bestürzt, denn auch sie hatte Gesandte in die beiden Städten geschickt. Indes war Daarios Mission erfolgreich und er konnte ein Bündnis für sie mit den Lhazareen schließen. Xaro bietet Daenerys stattdessen 13 Galeeren als Geschenk an, wenn sie unverzüglich nach Westeros aufbricht, und nachdem Daenerys zunächst angetan von der Idee ist, lehnt sie sein Angebot schließlich dennoch ab. Xaro reist sofort wieder ab, lässt die 13 Schiffe in Meereen, erklärt Daenerys aber gleichzeitig den Krieg. Die Morde der Söhne der Harpyie hören allerdings trotz der Geiseln nicht auf, aber Daenerys will auch keins der Kinder, die sie als Mundschenke und Diener einsetzt, töten, weil sie sie insgeheim schnell lieb gewonnen hat. Das wiederum ist für Skahaz ein Zeichen von Schwäche, und er streitet sich sehr oft mit Daenerys deswegen. Aus Astapor erreicht sie die Nachricht, dass König Cleon von seinen eigenen Soldaten umgebracht wurde, weil er ihnen befehlen wollte, die Yunkai'i anzugreifen. Auf ihn folgte ein Mann, der sich Cleon II. nannte, dem man aber schon nach acht weiteren Tagen die Kehle aufschnitt. Nun erheben sowohl der Mörder des zweiten Cleon als auch die Konkubine des ersten Anspruch auf den Thron, und das Volk nennt sie "König Schlitzer" und "Königin Hure". Die Anhänger der beiden bekämpfen sich in den Straßen von Astapor, während die Yunkai'i vor den Toren warten. Die Grüne Grazie Galazza Galare überredet Daenerys schließlich, ernsthaft über eine Heirat mit Hizdahr zo Loraq nachzudenken. Sie fordert ihn auf, dafür zu sorgen, dass es 90 Tage und 90 Nächte lang keine weiteren Morde mehr gebe, dann würde sie ihn heiraten. Hizdahr ist sich sicher, dass er das schafft. Ser Barristan rät ihr, statt der Hochzeit nach Westeros überzusetzen, doch Daenerys will erst Meereen befrieden. Als sie Daario nach seiner Rückkehr aus Lhazar alleine empfängt, verhält er sich ihr gegenüber obszön und provokativ. Daenerys gefällt das zwar, doch sie entschließt sich, ihn in Zukunft nicht mehr alleine zu treffen. Sie schickt die Sturmkrähen daher sofort wieder ins Feld. Während die Yunkai'i Meereen belagern und sich Daenerys' Situation verschlechtert, können ihre Blutreiter und die Dothraki immerhin die Sklavenhändler aus den Bergen vertreiben und die Sklaven dort befreien, die fortan für Daenerys arbeiten. Hizdahr besucht derweil zahlreiche Pyramiden der großen Häuser und kann erreichen, dass mehrere Wochen lang keine Morde mehr geschehen. Dann erscheint ein Flüchtiger aus Astapor mit seinem Pferd halbtot und mit letzter Kraft in Meereen, deutet an, dass Astapor gefallen ist und weist Anzeichen der Roten Ruhr auf. Daenerys ruft vorsorglich all ihre Streitkräfte in die Stadt zurück, darunter die Zweitgeborenen, die Sturmkrähen und ihre Blutreiter mit den Dothraki. Nach acht Tagen erreichen die ersten drei Flüchtlinge aus Astapor Meereen und berichten, dass Astapor tatsächlich gefallen ist und die Armeen der Yunkai'i bereits auf dem Weg nach Norden sind. Auch Tausende Flüchtlinge aus Astapor werden in Kürze vor Meereen eintreffen, und viele von ihnen haben die Rote Ruhr, sodass Ser Barristan Daenerys dringend rät, sie nicht in die Stadt zu lassen, sodass Daenerys ein Lager am Fluss für sie errichten lässt. Er plädiert außerdem dafür, sich dem Gegner in einer offenen Schlacht zu stellen, und Daenerys entschließt, in diesem Fall Hizdahr sofort zu heiraten, um in der Stadt den Frieden zu sichern. Daenerys inspiziert auf ihrer Silbernen das Lager der Flüchtlinge aus Astapor eine halbe Meile vor den Toren Meereens, in dem sich die Rote Ruhr ausgebreitet hat. Auch ihre Hauptmänner sind bei ihr, obwohl sie es nicht gern sehen, dass sie sich solch einer großen Gefahr aussetzt. Sie verbrennen die Toten auf großen Scheiterhaufen. Später am Tag erfahren sie von Daario Naharis, dass die Zweitgeborenen und Ben Pflum zu den Yunkai'i übergelaufen sind. Nach seinem Bericht schickt Daenerys die anderen Hauptleute unter einem Vorwand fort und verführt Daario. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Die Liebschaft zwischen Daenerys und Daario geht weiter, während sich der Tag der Hochzeit langsam nähert. Einmal kehrt Daario von einem Ausfall zurück, wirft Daenerys in deren Halle den Kopf eines yunkischen Fürsten vor aller Welt zu Füßen und küsst sie so lange, bis Ser Barristan sie auseinander zerren muss. Am Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit hält Daenerys nach langer Zeit noch einmal Hof. Die erste Bittstellerin ist Galazza Galare, die Daenerys öffentlich wegen ihrer Affäre mit Daario Naharis rügt. Daenerys schickt sie erbost zurück in ihren Tempel. Nach einer langen Reihe ermüdender Bittsteller stellt Daario ihr schließlich die Überlaufer der Verwehten vor, darunter auch die drei Dornischen Gerris Trinkwasser, Archibald Isenwald und Quentyn Martell, die erst jetzt ihre wahre Identität preisgeben. Quentyn übergibt Daenerys zudem das alte Vertragspergament von Willem Darry. Diese begreift sofort, dass Quentyn sich nun als Gemahl anbietet, um den Vertrag zu erfüllen, ist aber wenig angetan von dem jungen Prinzen. In der letzten Nacht vor der Hochzeit lieben sich Daenerys und Daario mehrmals leidenschaftlich. Am folgenden Tag absolvieren Hizdahr und Daenerys eine vierstündige Hochzeitszeremonie im Tempel der Grazien, wobei Hizdahr ihr tatsächlich vorher öffentlich die Füße wäscht. Die Yunkai'i und ihre Verbündeten beginnen währenddessen die Zweite Belagerung von Meereen und errichten dafür die Sechs Schwestern, zwölf Meter hohe Triböcke, die sie an drei Seiten der Stadt platzieren. Hizdahr lädt sieben Gesandte der Yunkai'i zum Anlass seiner Hochzeit mit Daenerys in die Große Pyramide ein, um zugleich einen Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen und feierlich die Kampfarenen wieder zu eröffnen. Während des Festes trifft sie auf Ben Pflum, der ihr seinen Verrat damit erklärt, dass seine Männer gegen sie abgestimmt hätten. Später führt Daenerys die Dornischen in die Grube unter der Pyramide, um Quentyn ihre beiden Drachen vorzuführen, was Quentyn stark einschüchtert. Daenerys drängt ihn wohlwollend, wieder nach Dorne zurückzukehren. Sie merkt, dass sie die beiden Drachen nicht mehr lange in der Grube wird festhalten können, da sie immer größer und wilder werden. In der folgenden Nacht vollzieht sie die Ehe mit Hizdahr, der anschließend schnell einschläft. Widerwillig spielt sie bei der Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen in Daznaks Arena an Hizdahrs Seite die Gastgeberin, und entkommt dabei unwissentlich nur knapp einem Giftanschlag, als der Starke Belwas seinem Heißhunger auf in Honig eingelegte Heuschrecken nicht widerstehen kann und sie alle aufisst, auch wenn Hizdahr Daenerys vergeblich drängt, davon zu kosten. Im Laufe der Kämpfe wächst bei Daenerys dann der Unmut über deren Brutalität, und als ein Eber die Kämpferin Barsena Schwarzhaar tötet und ihre Eingeweide frisst, will sie die Arena augenblicklich verlassen, auch wenn das einen Affront bedeuten würde. Da erscheint plötzlich Drogon in der Arena und röstet den Eber und auch Barsenas Leiche. Hizdahr befiehlt, den Drachen zu töten, und ein mutiger Speerträger rammt Drogon seinen Speer in den Hals, bevor er selbst stirbt. Daenerys springt über die Brüstung und stellt sich dem Drachen entgegen, der zunächst nach ihr schnappt und sie anbrüllt. Daenerys folgt einem Instinkt, hält dem Blick des Drachen stand und zwingt ihm mit Hilfe einer Peitsche ihren Willen auf. Drogon legt sich vor sie auf den Bauch, Daenerys steigt auf seinen Rücken und fliegt mit ihm davon. Vor der Arena geraten die Menschen in Panik und als mit Speeren und Armbrüsten auf Drogon geschossen wird, antwortet dieser mit Feuerstößen, sodass insgesamt 214 Menschen zu Tode kommen und dreimal so viele zusätzlich verletzt oder verbrannt werden. Anschließend fliegt Drogon über den Skahazadhan nach Norden davon. Viele Zeugen berichten, Daenerys sei von dem Drachen heruntergefallen, andere behaupte, der Drache habe sie verschlungen. Hizdahr erklärt Daenerys jedenfalls für tot und übernimmt die Regierungsgeschäfte, wobei er sich der Männer der Königin nach und nach entledigt. Nach dem Verschwinden Daenerys' erscheint eine kleine Delegation der Weisen Herren mit Faezhar zo Faez und Blutbart am Königshof Hizdahrs, um ihm den Kopf Groleos zu übergeben. Er musste sterben, nachdem Yurkhaz zo Yunzak bei den Tumulten in Daznaks Arena getötet worden war. Drei weitere Geiseln werden als Zeichen des Wohlwollens an Hizdahr zurückgegeben, aber die restlichen drei sollen aber in Gewahrsam der Yunkai'i bleiben, bis Daenerys' Drachen getötet worden sind: Held, Daario und Jhogo. Ser Barristan fragt sich indes immer wieder, was Daenerys von ihm erwarten würde. Er rät Quentyn Martell eindringlich, Meereen so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Schließlich entscheidet sich Ser Barristan, auf Skahaz' Angebot einzugehen und mit ihm Hizdahrs Sturz zu planen, denn auch wenn er einen Putsch unehrenhaft findet, will er doch auch Daenerys' Drachen schützen. Nach Hizdahrs Sturz will er einen Rat bilden, der die Stadt regiert, bis Daenerys zurückkehrt. Nachdem Ser Barristan Hizdahr in einer nächtlichen Aktion festgenommen hat, erfährt er, dass Viserion und Rhaegal die Stadt verwüsten. Nach dem gescheiterten Versuch, einen oder beide von Daenerys' Drachen zu entführen, stirbt Quentyn Martell drei Tage später an den Verbrennungen, und Ser Barristan gründet einen neuen Rat von Meereen, um die Stadt im Sinne Daenerys' zu regieren. Vergeblich schickt er die Grüne Grazie zu den Yunkai'i, um die Geiseln freizukaufen, die aber antworten mit dem Beschuss der Stadt, wobei sie allerdings Leichen als Geschosse benutzen. Ser Barristan hat allerdings noch einen weiteren Plan, um die drei Geiseln freizubekommen. Drogon bringt Daenerys in seine neue Heimstätte, einen Steinfelsen inmitten des Dothrakischen Meeres, den sie Drachenstein nennt. Eine Zeit lang übt sie, auf Drogon zu reiten und ernährt sich von den kargen Resten seiner Mahlzeiten, doch dann spürt sie, dass sie nach Meereen zurückkehren muss, und macht sich entkräftet auf den Weg Richtung Süden. Als sie unterwegs von einigen Beeren isst, wird ihr schlecht und sie fällt in einen Fieberwahn. Zudem bekommt sie heftige Blutungen. Nach zwei Tagen wird sie von Khal Jhaqo und 50 seiner Reiter entdeckt, doch Drogon ist bei ihr. In Königsmund absolviert Cersei Lennister indes einen öffentlichen Bußgang, um aus der Haft zu entkommen, und erwartet dann ein Urteil durch Kampf, während Ser Kevan Lennister als König Regent die Regierung übernimmt, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit von Varys mit einer Armbrust ermordet wird, weil er lieber Cersei an der Macht sieht, da sie mehr Fehler macht und dies die Rückkehr der Targaryen begünstigt. Varys hofft, dass der Verdacht für den Mord auf die Tyrells und auf Tyrion fällt, um die Verbündeten in Königsmund weiter zu entzweien. Familie Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Targaryen, Daenerys Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Targaryen, Daenerys Kategorie:Könige Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys